


Сила трёх

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Tsum tsum universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: В мир вернулась любовь, которую не удалось уничтожить даже Таносу.Любовь — и странные существа, однажды появлявшиеся на плечах своих хозяев и показывавшие им, что где-то на планете есть их родственная душа.Цум-цум!Соулмейт!АУ





	Сила трёх

**Author's Note:**

> Это комишен (работа, написанная на заказ). Заказчик дал добро на публикацию, поэтому я с радостью делюсь с вами этим фиком. Если вы прочитали, и вам понравилось, то не сочтите за труд поблагодарить   
> Сириэль Тхаано  
> Идея принадлежит Заказчику, моё только исполнение.  
> _____________________________  
> Если у вас есть желание заказать себе фик, то пишите мне в личку.
> 
> Предупреждения: цум-цум!соулмейт!АУ, полиамория, римминг, флафф

— Всё в порядке, мэм. Мы подождём.  
Стив отложил щит, сел на пол, покрытый отмотанным на десяток футов фоном, а потом и вовсе лёг. Даже с его супервыносливостью пережить под вспышками фотоаппаратов четыре часа было настоящим испытанием. Без удивления Стив услышал, как рядом улёгся Баки.  
— Слабаки, — поддразнил Тони, но его голос звучал без привычного задора. Он направился к высокому табурету, стоявшему чуть поодаль от софитов, но кое-кто успел занять его раньше. Пришлось вернуться. Ложиться на пол было ниже достоинства Тони Старка, поэтому он просто на него сел.  
— Я устал, — шёпотом произнес Баки. Стив погладил его по голове, лохматя укладку, над которой бились почти час помощницы Кейтлин, и сочувственно вздохнул.  
— Терпи, солдат. Разве не в этом твоё предназначение? — голос Тони, сидевшего к ним спиной, слышался глухим, и невозможно было не понять, что он устал ещё сильнее.  
— Моё предназначение — выдрать или надрать тебе зад, — хмыкнул Баки, и в его взгляде, направленном на Тони, светилось коварство.  
— И за что мне всё это, — вздохнул тот, но Стив даже по затылку точно мог определить — Тони улыбался.  
Едва они оказались вместе, как цум-аватарки тут же материализовались рядом. Увидевшие их работники студии вмиг приобрели наиболее глупые выражения лиц. Даже Кейтлин, последний час измывавшаяся над супергероями почище Фьюри, не сдержала умильной улыбки.  
Стив, Тони и Баки синхронно вздохнули. Это было надолго.  
— А можно их потрогать?  
— Можно, если не укусят. Лохматый особенно опасен.  
Баки в отместку ткнул Тони в бок металлическим пальцем. Ничего. Глупая была затея. Тони разочарованно фыркнул.  
— Попробуй сделать так, когда я буду без брони.  
— И без одежды, — добавил Баки.  
— Если на что-то надеешься, то забудь об этом, — по-кошачьи фыркнул Тони. — Я слишком вымотан.  
— А если мы хорошо попросим? — вдруг коварно атаковал Стив.  
— Скажу, что ты умеешь убеждать.  
Баки хотел было возмутиться, но тут его — да и всех остальных — внимание привлёк громкий обиженный вскрик. Одна из помощниц Кейтлин прижимала к губе палец, и истинный джентльмен Стив тут же вскочил, спеша немедленно помочь.  
— Вы сказали, что опасен лохматый, — обиженно пробормотала девушка. — Но этот… ваш ударил меня щитом!  
— Ох, мэм, мне так жаль, — Стив готов был взорваться от стыда. — Если я чем-то могу помочь, только скажите.  
— Селфи? — тут же нашлась девушка. — Вас трое и малыши. Иначе я буду плакать.  
Тони и Баки переглянулись, поднялись и подошли к эпицентру волнений собравшихся. Трое цумиков сплотились против огромного и слишком назойливого мира на круглом сидении высокого табурета, который Тони сначала облюбовал для себя. Но в их странной семье всё лучшее должно было доставаться цумикам.  
Сложно было не умиляться на судьбоносных чувачков-червячков и не потакать им во всём. Они были маленькими пухлыми версиями трёх самых известных героев планеты, и то впечатление, которое Тони, Баки и Стив производили, показываясь на людях с собственными цумами, по шкале умилительности выходило за все известные значения. Сегодняшний случай тоже не стал исключением.  
Тони подошёл к табурету, протянул ладонь, и загомонившие цумики тут же привычно уселись на неё. Цум-Стив, конечно, возглавил свой маленький отряд, оседлал большой палец, обхватив его короткими ручками, а цум-Тони и цум-Баки сели в центре, перед этим недовольно переглянувшись.  
— Да, парни, я в курсе, что он несносен.  
Тони был готов поклясться, что увидел на круглых лицах цумиков такое же выражение лица, на котором ловил себя постоянно: смеси восхищения и полушуточного утомления желанием Стива командовать.  
— Каждый хватает своего, мы быстро фотографируемся, а потом Кейтлин вспоминает, что все здесь — живые и уже уставшие люди, и отпускает нас хотя бы до завтра. Правда, Кейтлин?  
Не сговариваясь, Тони и Баки одновременно скорчили скорбные рожи, а Стив лишь посмотрел на главнокомандующую сегодняшним безумием. Это не могло не произвести впечатления. Кейтлин сурово осмотрела их, помолчала, поджав губы, но всё же сменила гнев на милость.  
— В десять утра.  
— В полдень, — ответил за всех Стив.  
— Одиннадцать.  
— Полдень, — повторил Баки и словно между делом перекатил пластины на руке. Едва затих последний тихий щелчок, как Кейтлин согласилась.  
— Селфи, — напомнила её помощница, цумики загомонили, просясь на руки к своим обладателям, и те с радостью их разобрали.  
Стив нежно прихватил цум-Баки за то место, где у пухляшей должна была быть талия, цум-Тони потянулся к Баки, а Тони прижал цум-Стива к груди. Кажется, он перестарался и сделал это слишком неаккуратно, вызвав взрыв негодования, которое цум-Стив тут же поспешил выразить. Удары маленького щита по броне отдавались тонким звоном. Мелкий был несносен, но Тони только улыбался, глядя на его старания. Этот чудик восхищал своим упорством, которого с лихвой бы хватило и на оригинал.   
Расположившись за девушкой, они привычно улыбнулись в камеру, сфотографировались и распрощались с собравшимися. Тони передал цум-Стива Баки, велев держать покрепче, увёл всех на балкон, а уже оттуда, подхватив обоих спутников, стартовал из этого ада вспышек и цветокоррекции куда подальше — в их дом.

Всё изменилось, когда они отмотали время назад. Когда, выйдя на улицу, увидели мир полным людей. Когда где-то неподалёку стрекотал Питер, из портала мог выйти Стрендж, по привычке забывавший о приличиях и том, что воспитанные люди должны стучать. Когда на связь мог выйти Квилл, обнимавший Гамору, а за их спинами цвёл счастливый после воссоединения Грут и ругался Ракета. Когда над городом пролетал вакандский флаер, а где-то очень далеко продолжал чинить крыльцо Клинт, которому Лора, беременная четвёртым (и все дружно ждали от неё Наталью), приносила свежий лимонад.  
В мир вернулась любовь, которую не удалось уничтожить даже Таносу.  
Любовь — и странные существа, однажды появлявшиеся на плечах своих хозяев и сообщавшие, что где-то на планете есть их родственная душа.

Зная всё это, Стив даже не удивился, увидев однажды на плече маленького бронированного Тони Старка, насупленного и сложившего на круглой груди ручки. Даже смог закончить бритьё под строгим внимательным взглядом. Только после этого, вытерев подбородок и помыв руки, протянул правую своему цумику и сказал:  
— Давай знакомиться?  
Удивился Стив позже, когда, выйдя из своих покоев в вакандском дворце, встретил Баки. На плече которого сидел сине-красный колобок, уверенно махавший щитом.  
— Так…  
Стив и Баки стояли в коридоре, глядя то друг на друга, то на разноцветных цумов на своих плечах, и долго молчали, не зная, как озвучить очевидное.  
— Всё просто. Вас трое, — поняла Шури, когда они, устав стоять, пришли в её лабораторию.  
— Этого не может быть. Ни одного случая не зафиксировано… — попытался возразить Стив, но наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд.  
— Ты отслеживаешь все появления цумов?  
— Нет, но об этом бы сказали. Наверно.  
— Твоя уверенность впечатляет, — засмеялась Шури. — А может быть, вообще четверо!  
Если она хотела напугать, то у неё почти получилось. Не сказав больше ни слова, они ушли на свежий воздух, а там цумики попросились на землю, куда Баки и Стив аккуратно спустили их. Мелкие сразу устроили копошение в траве, и их владельцы с неожиданным для старых закалённых в боях солдат умилением наблюдали за этим.  
Настолько внимательно, что заметили Железного Человека, только когда тот опустился перед ними.  
— Кажется, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.  
Обсудить действительно было нужно. Потому что вторым, что сделал Тони, сняв броню, это продемонстрировал им цум-Баки. Копию, до мельчайших и очень утрированных подробностей совпадавшую с оригиналом. Даже пухлой металлической рукой.  
— Такого я точно не ожидал, — признался Тони, когда цум-Баки, проверещав с требованием отпустить его, умчался к другим цумам. Те заметили его приближение, запищали в ответ, размахивая в воздухе короткими ручками, а после все трое, крепко обнявшись, укатились обратно в траву. — Максимум, на что я рассчитывал — на короткий мордобой с Барнсом и выяснение отношений.  
— Что ж, теперь всё стало намного яснее, — со вздохом сказал Стив, понимая, что яснее ничего, конечно же, не стало.

Шури долго смеялась. Т'Чалла пытался не веселиться, но сдавленные смешки Накии и хохот сестры заражали и его. Даже Окойе улыбалась. Только вакандцы находили ситуацию забавной, потому что Тони, Стиву и Баки точно было не до смеха.  
Т'Чалла, оторвавшись от наблюдения за милующимися цумами, нежно погладил по шейке цум-Накию, посмотрел на друзей и сказал:  
— Предоставить вам покои побольше?  
Тони отреагировал мгновенно.  
— Если это то, о чём я думаю, то не стоит.  
— Как пожелаете, — не стал настаивать Т'Чалла. — Но я примерно представляю, чем закончится дело, поэтому велю подготовить комнаты.  
— И чем же оно закончится? — с вызовом спросил Тони, но получилось, что крикнул это в спину удалявшемуся со спутниками королю.  
— Увидите, — обернулась к ним Накия, взяла Т'Чаллу под руку и потащила вперёд, ускоряя шаг. Муж, словно на буксире, поспешил за ней. — Когда прижмёт, идите в спальни на одиннадцатом этаже, всё будет готово.  
А потом Стив понял, о чём они говорили.  
Все трое поняли.  
Первым замер Баки, ошарашенно обвёл взглядом Стива и Тони, напряжённо смотревших друг на друга, потом посмотрел на цумиков, которые сплелись в один чёрно-сине-красный комок, и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Не хочу вас отвлекать, но, кажется, я умру, если не потрахаюсь.  
Тони и Стив мгновенно обернулись к нему, с тревогой посмотрели на побледневшее лицо, а потом застыли следом.  
— Одиннадцатый этаж.  
Баки отреагировал сразу же, сгрёб обеими руками слившихся в одно целое цумиков и поспешил за невероятно быстро бежавшим к выходу Стивом. Тони не стал утруждать себя плебейским бегом, активировал костюм, подхватил обоих и, игнорируя лифты, сразу вознёсся на нужный этаж.  
Определить, какие именно покои выделил им Т'Чалла, оказалось просто. По рассыпанным ровной дорожкой в коридоре лепесткам местных душистых цветов и гирлянде из них же на двери. Все трое — шестеро, — игнорируя окружающую романтику, ввалились в комнату, раздеваясь на ходу. Отвлёкшись на то, чтобы ссадить с рук цумиков, Баки оказался последним одетым, когда Стив и Тони сдирали с себя бельё.  
Мысль о том, что сейчас они займутся сексом, нисколько не возбудила Баки. Он и без того загибался от почти болезненного стояка, коварно напавшего на него (да и на его спутников, как выяснилось тоже), пока цумики нежились в объятиях друг друга в зале совета.  
— Потом всё обсудим, — дрожащим голосом сказал Тони. Стив, кивнув, принял это. Баки пришлось тоже.  
Он разорвал на себе одежду, потому что невыносимо было ощущать вокруг горевшей кожи что-то, кроме воздуха и объятий соулмейтов. Едва дыша, Баки стиснул в объятиях Тони, сзади обоих обнял Стив, и они, сделав несколько неуверенных шагов на подкашивавшихся ногах, рухнули в кровать, слишком королевскую даже для дворца.  
— Рехнуться можно, — почти провыл Стив, наваливаясь на Баки и Тони разом, и всё, что произошло потом, Баки помнил очень плохо.  
У него будто разом были шесть рук, шесть ног, три члена и три дрожавших от прикосновений горячих тела. За всю его непростую жизнь ещё ни разу возбуждение не было настолько зашкаливающим, настолько невероятным. Он слышал глухие стоны, громкие выдохи, нетерпеливое “Ещё” и “Ближе”, которые мог говорить сам, а мог слышать от таких же обезумевших Тони или Стива.  
И ещё никогда наступившее облегчение не топило в себе, не утаскивало на тёмное глубокое дно, заставляя тело сплавляться в удовольствии с двумя другими телами. В тот день Баки понял, что до этого и не жил по-настоящему.

Конечно же, они поговорили. Они разговаривали каждый день на протяжении последних двух лет, уже переехав в поместье Старка, которое тот расконсервировал для своей новой семьи после потери старой. Они говорили, спорили, соглашались или настаивали на своём, но каждый день, завершив дела, все трое спешили домой, чтобы уснуть в одной кровати.  
Разлучаться дольше, чем на восемнадцать часов, не получалось. Цумики, не чувствуя рядом хозяев, устраивали верещащие концерты, требуя полного и безоговорочного воссоединения. Это все трое поняли путём эксперимента, который никто не собирался повторять. К исходу четвёртого месяца влияние цумиков уже не имело значения. Вместо предопределённости пришла настоящая, пугавшая своей силой, любовь.

Тони отпустил их, едва коснулся носком ботинка пола балкона. Стив привычно подкинул щит, попав точно в магнитные крепления на противоположной стене. Баки расстегнул душивший ворот форменной куртки, а Тони деактивировал костюм. Они были дома: уставшие, утомлённые бесконечными съёмками для фан-постеров и календаря, и отчаянно нуждавшиеся друг в друге. Цумики заняли своё место в нарочито стильном игрушечном домике, который Тони создал однажды в порыве вдохновения и желания отдохнуть от требовательных существ, и те, наплевав на приличия, тут же снова сплелись в один пыхтящий комок страсти и любви.  
Их человеческим копиям тоже тянуть не хотелось.  
Баки не дал Стиву раздеться до конца, и теперь края полурасстёгнутой сине-красной формы обнажали его грудь, к которой тут же приник Тони, оставшийся в тонком поддоспешнике. Баки вжимался лицом в шею Стива, прикусывая её губами, Тони целовался со Стивом, одной рукой перебирая волосы на его затылке, а второй лаская грудь и живот. Стив уже заметно вздрагивал от синхронных ласк, часто дышал, что Баки чувствовал грудью, и загорался, будто хворост в бушующем лесном пожаре.  
— Думал, уже не доживу, — признался Тони, через плечо дотягиваясь до Баки, а потом оттянул его голову от шеи Стива и жадно поцеловал. — Не знаю, как вы, парни, а я бы всё же потрахался.  
— Ум-гум, — пробубнил Стив, тут же перехватывая его место у губ Баки, завёл назад правую руку, чтобы сжать его ягодицу, а левой в то же время накрыл пах Тони.  
— Я главный, — тут же сориентировался Баки, чуть отстранившись от застонавшего ему в рот Стива. — Хочу вас обоих.  
— Без проблем, герой, — Тони первым отступил, оценил вид и деловито подошёл к Баки сзади, сдирая с него висевшую лохмотьями форму. Стив, которого Баки отпустил, без промедления разделся сам. — Но сначала в душ.  
Идея была отличной. После качественной прожарки софитами, от тепла которых кожа прела под плотной формой, душ казался райским благом. Тони уже включил воду и маячил в приоткрытой двери ванной, стягивая с себя поддоспешник. Баки на секунду замер, любуясь его движениями и обнажавшимся телом, а в себя пришёл, только услышав тишайший, но совершенно невыносимо горячий вздох Стива. Не сговариваясь, они пошли за Тони.  
Тот не ждал, занял место под плотно бьющим из центра душевой “тропическим ливнем”, подставив ему лицо и плечи. От того, как тяжёлые струи били по телу, Тони чуть ёжился, но не отходил и не уменьшал напор. Баки встал перед ним, с трепетом глядя, как по красным губам течёт вода, как слипаются в острые иголки ресницы. С трудом отведя взгляд, он посмотрел за плечо Тони на Стива, который мягко целовал шею Тони, спускаясь по ней к надплечьям, и размазывал вспененный гель по его телу.   
Стив подмигнул Баки из-под лукаво выгнутой брови, а потом одним плавным движением опустился на колени, удерживаясь за талию Тони.  
— Да, — с выдохом подбодрил тот, в свою очередь вцепился в плечи Баки и чуть выпятил задницу, расставив ноги.  
Баки наклонился к нему, поймал пальцами за подбородок и поцеловал, упиваясь вкусом и ощущениями, что шли к нему от Тони и Стива разом.  
В их связи было много волшебных свойств, которые более суеверные люди приписывали именно цумикам, а рациональные говорили о том, что всё это было и раньше, только никто не забирался в изучение любви настолько глубоко. Баки не был первым, но и до вторых не дотянулся тоже. Он принимал общие ощущения как данность. То, как Стив вылизывал Тони, Баки чувствовал всеми органами чувств: видел это сам и через Стива, потому что Тони закрыл глаза. Он трогал Тони руками Стива, чувствовал на языке вкус его кожи и отдушку геля. И при этом наблюдал, стоя чуть поодаль и горя от возбуждения.  
Тони распахнул глаза, подарив Баки мгновение созерцания его самого, в очередной раз удивился, насколько густой и плотной была связь между ними, насколько сильными оказались общее восхищение и любовь. Даже мысли не возникало о том, что кто-то мог любить кого-то больше. Любовь между ними была одна, безмерная и невыразимая, и они питались ею, питали её, деля всё это на троих.  
— Я тебя люблю, — Баки даже не понял, кто из них это сказал, и показалось, что каждый.  
Тони держался за его плечо левой рукой, правую опустил к паху, ловя ладонью крепкий член Баки. Он синхронизировал свои движения, подаваясь задницей на язык Стива, который с силой проникал между расслабленных мышц. Баки не смог удержаться и застонал за них обоих, потому что ощущения были невероятны: Тони ласкал его член, а связь отдавалась возбуждением в паху и между ягодиц, передавая их обратно. Ласки были сильны и бескомпромиссны, Стив трахал Тони языком, заодно заводя и себя, и Баки, не тратил время на поддразнивание. Ему было жизненно важно оттрахать Тони, довести до безумия и оргазма, который почувствовал бы всем собой. Поэтому он продолжал крепко держать Тони за бёдра, ввинчиваясь языком между ягодиц, и Тони отказывало тело, потому что хватка его кулака на члене Баки стала почти незаметной.  
— Я командую, — напомнил Баки, поняв, что из-за стараний Стива они все обкончаются ещё в душе, не дойдя до главного. — Поэтому просто моемся.  
Тони посмотрел на него одновременно с благодарностью и гневом. Он тоже понимал, что лучше сейчас немного остудиться, но при этом отчаянно желал кончить на языке Стива. Баки стало слегка стыдно. Он наклонился к Тони, мягко коснулся его губ и пообещал:  
— Я потом сам тебя вылижу.  
Тони тихо застонал, Стив, с трудом оторвавшийся от него, но всё ещё стоявший на коленях позади, повторил этот звук, и у Баки едва не взорвалось сердце.  
Эта проклятая магия творила с ними настоящее безумие, и не было ей ни конца, ни края. Словно с каждым днём их взаимопроникновение становилось плотнее, гуще, и даже воздух в лёгких наполовину состоял из любви.

Тони вытянулся на кровати, лениво лаская себя, пока Баки, снова прижавшийся к стоявшему у изножья Стиву, вылизывал его шею от затылка до подбородка и мягко гладил по груди и напряжённому торсу.  
— Соски, — велел Тони, жадно наблюдая за ними. Баки тут же сжал их и оттянул, заставив Стива голодно застонать. — Каждый звук — как песня.  
— Сейчас и ты запоёшь, — с усмешкой пообещал Баки, подтолкнул разомлевшего Стива к кровати, куда тот рухнул, словно суперсила испарилась из него, оставив вместо себя только нетерпение и оглушающее возбуждение.  
Тони и Стив мгновенно потянулись друг к другу, сплелись руками и ногами, тёрлись членами, и теперь уже Баки жадно смотрел на них. Ещё ни разу с тех пор, как судьба будто в насмешку свела их, он не мог насытиться видом Тони и Стива вместе. Не отводя взгляда от переплетения их тел, Баки привычно прихватил стоявший на тумбочке пузырёк, лёг за спину Тони и немного придержал его, чтобы подготовить.  
Из-за смуглого плеча сверкал глазами Стив, наблюдавший за изменением лица Баки, который плавно и медленно толкался членом в Тони. Баки понемногу ускорял движения, подталкивая его к Стиву, чувствовал, как их тела соприкасались, как члены вжимались друг в друга, но больше не спешил. Ему хотелось дольше чувствовать Тони на себе, не торопиться к оргазму, а медленно и полно насладиться близостью.  
Тони коротко стонал, когда Баки точно и расчётливо толкался головкой члена в простату, Стив вторил ему, двигаясь навстречу. Когда Тони, не в силах сдержать особенно громкий стон, спрятал лицо в подушку, Стив и Баки потянулись друг к другу через него, грязно и влажно целуясь.  
Баки изо всех сил старался сдержаться, больше всего ему хотелось увидеть, как выгнется между ними от удовольствия Тони, как горячий румянец зальёт его лицо. Баки смотрел на Стива, то наблюдавшего за ними, то ловившего выдохи Тони губами, и пытался сосчитать от ста до нуля, чтобы не вжаться в Тони и не кончить, почти не начав.  
Тони вздрогнул, Стив ошеломлённо посмотрел на него, обнял, заодно притянув и Баки ближе. Двигаться стало неудобно, но Тони это не было нужно. Он сжимался на члене Баки, дышал в плечо Стива и тихо, неожиданно для него, стонал. Баки смотрел на Стива, понимая, что тот чувствует то же самое — оргазм Тони оглушил обоих. Дыхание не восстанавливалось, тело пылало, и всех троих накрыло одновременно.  
Баки, умоляя себя оставаться в сознании, чуть отодвинулся. Член выскользнул из обмякших после оргазма мышц. Тони перекатился на живот, сунул руки под подушку и вжался в неё лицом. Баки успел стащить презерватив и лечь на спину до того, как Стив оказался над ним, сжимая отброшенную раньше бутылку смазки.  
Тони поёжился, чувствуя на ягодице металлический холод руки Баки, но тот не подумал её убрать.

— Хочу тебя чувствовать, — невнятно пробормотал он, с трудом выговаривая слова в поцелуе со Стивом.  
Тони повернул голову, приоткрыл левый глаз и вспыхнул, будто не кончал минуту назад. Стив, приподнявшись над Баки, развёл его ноги, вздёрнул на себя и нетерпеливо толкнулся членом между ягодиц. Ощущения Баки Тони воспринимал на физическом уровне. Всё чувствовалось разом: член Стива в заднице Баки, скольжение металлического пальца вокруг ануса Тони. После оргазма это прикосновение ощущалось много сильнее, но без неудобств.  
Тони чуть развёл ноги. Баки, хмыкнув, толкнулся в него двумя пальцами, нажал на простату, но вместо Тони застонал Стив, дёрнувшись от переданных ощущений и глубже толкнувшись в самого Баки.  
— Давай, Роджерс, не подкачай, зрители в нетерпении, — Тони напряжённо следил за ними, едва сдерживая дрожь, и произнёс это с заметным усилием.  
Стив опалил его лукавым взглядом, упрямый рот изогнулся в коварной ухмылке — и не подкачал.  
Второй подряд оргазм от того, как Баки толкался в простату, от того, как его собственный оргазм вылился на них со Стивом, оглушил. Тони взорвался изнутри. Он вскрикнул громче, чем кончивший спустя пару секунд Стив, прижался ближе к Баки и закинул на него руку, чтобы чувствовать физический контакт. Стив выпрямился, осторожно лёг справа, обняв уже их обоих, и Тони едва не плакал от накатившего ощущения восторга их общей близостью.

Тони стоял в центре, и Стив не мог сдержать восхищенной улыбки, краем взгляда наблюдая за ним. Баки стоял слева, они словно были стеной, защищавшей Тони и дарившей ему уверенность, что радовало Стива. К сожалению, эта улыбка не укрылась от бушевавшего в конференц-зале Росса.  
— Это требование совета безопасности ООН! Вы не имеете права отказываться!  
— Как вовремя вы завели речь о наших правах, господин госсекретарь, — раздался насмешливый голос Наташи.  
Она тоже поднялась из-за овального стола, встала с другой стороны от Барнса, вливаясь в их маленькую, но несокрушимую стену.  
И следом за ней, секунда за секундой эта стена росла. Рядом со Стивом встал Тор, чуть впереди него — Брюс, а потом Клинт, Вижен, Роуди, Ванда и Скотт, ещё юный, но слишком повзрослевший Питер. Единой силой Мстители, поднимаясь один за другим, сплотились напротив человека, грозившего им самим и этому миру проблемами большими, чем можно было представить.  
Молчаливое противостояние одного человека, за которым стояла вся мощь страны — и два десятка супергероев, противостоящих её угрозе. Стив увидел, как Баки кладёт руку на плечо Тони и чуть сжимает, показывая свою поддержку, и сделал так же.  
“Мы с тобой”, подумал он и почувствовал, как Тони откликается на этой всей душой.  
— Однажды вы уже пытались, — напомнил Тони. — И помните, к чему это привело.  
— Ну, вижу, что вы, мистер Старк, не остались внакладе.  
Росс так позорно капитулировал, выдав своё истинное состояние через пошлые намёки на связь Тони со Стивом и Баки, что за него стало стыдно всем собравшимся.  
— Не остался, — подтвердил Тони и победно улыбнулся. Вся их общая сила сейчас была на его стороне, и никто бы не посмел ей противостоять. Будто в подтверждение этих слов, на столе объявились цумики, плечом к плечу вытягиваясь перед Россом в свой невеликий рост. Это выглядело слишком забавно, но момент был неподходящим для смеха. Только Питер фыркнул, не сумев сдержаться.  
Цумы грозно глядели на Росса, мелкий Стив даже выдвинул вперёд щит, и это, на удивление, решило исход спора. Росс собрал документы, бросил на Тони и цумов последний взгляд, которым можно было бы начинять боевые ракеты, и покинул конференц-зал.  
— Бывает же такое, — притворно-задумчиво произнесла Наташа. — Кто бы мог подумать, что госсекретаря напугают цумы. Сила любви победила.  
Баки обернулся к ним с Тони, улыбнулся ободряюще и подмигнул. Стив почувствовал, как напряжение покинуло Тони, его плечи расслабились, и сам он глубоко выдохнул. Следуя за ним по коридору базы, идя плечом к плечу с Баки, Стив согласился с Наташей.

Сила любви может победить всё. И они были этому лучшим доказательством.


End file.
